


Shoe Locker Romance

by 68bears



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Love Letters, Other, Poetry, brief mention of moca/saaya mention, kaoru is genderfluid and u cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Tomoe finds another love letter in her locker from her girlfriend





	Shoe Locker Romance

Upon their arrival at school together, Tomoe and Himari go to their respective shoe lockers next to each other talking about the cute new buns they have at Yamabuki bakery that Moca could not stop talking about.

“At this point, I don’t know which she loves more: Saaya herself or the buns she lets her have, haha,” Tomoe half jokes, as she blindly reaches for her indoor shoes. Something felt weird? That isn’t her shoes.

Tomoe pulls out a dusted pink envelope with a heart sticker sealing it. Curiously turning it over, she sees her name written in english cursive. She knowingly smirks, realising who its from.

“Ahh, Tomoe-chan, you’re so lucky~ I wish I got love letters from Kaoru-senpai,” Himari swoons, pressing her back against the lockers with her hands clutched together against her chest.

Ignoring Himari, Tomoe eagerly opens it. But not before smelling the inside before she pulls out the paper. Kaoru being the charmer they are, they always spray a different cologne in the envelope. Today’s one has a sea salt essence to it, a little more masculine than Kaoru usually goes for. Maybe today is a masculine day for Kaoru.

Tomoe won’t admit it, but the little gesture alone of spraying cologne on a letter always makes her heart skip a beat. Although she will never be able to hide that big goofy smile on her face.

Pulling out the letter itself gives Tomoe butterflies already. Kaoru always writes her the sweetest things from describing how and why she loves her to corny poems she finds or writes herself.

Todays letter is a poem:

My heart never settles  
When you’re close by  
You’re the push and pull of the sea  
I’m the pebbles that try  
That bring you to me

♥Kaoru

Tomoe lets out a big, chuffed laugh. Kaoru never fails to leave Tomoe’s heart overflowing.

Putting the letter back in the envelope, Himari responds “Soo~ What did they write~?”

“Hey, you know I can’t tell you. They pour their heart out every letter, sharing that with a third party seems unfair,” Tomoe responds, putting the envelope in her bag and finally grabbing her shoes.

“Aw… I guess you’re right, yeah.” Himari slightly wines. She understands but she can’t help but feel a little disappointed. Irregardless she’s happy that the two most important people in her life found each other, and can’t help but smile at Tomoe’s dorkiness with every love letter she receives. Witnessing these little moments is enough to make her heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> wow second fic after 2 yrs lol  
> didnt think id write smth else but uhh i felt like it so ???  
> shout out to gray for proof reading and giving me notes to work on  
> if anyone else got some constructive criticism pls feel free to send em, i would like to improve


End file.
